Magicae: initium libatis
by DemonShadeX
Summary: Danny is just a normal child living in the middle ages with well respected parents in society despite the fact that he's a warlock's apprentice and his family just happens to have a connection with the royal family oh yeah and the fact that something dark and evil is stirring. yeah except that Danny's just a normal kid. rated T just to be safe


**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman sadly oh yeah and some characters may or may not resemble twilight characters,(and for ally you twilight haters it's because i like how they look so yeah)**

**Please read Author's note at the bottom**

* * *

Prolouge

"Daniel! Daniel! Wake up the sun rose 3 hours ago!" I heard my mother call and then immediately shoot up from my bed, "Oh No!" I groan I'm an hour late. "Father is not going to be happy", I mutter quickly I throw my clothes on and rush down. "Honestly Daniel! Your father will be very upset he expected you at the forge an hour ago", she said with a disapproving look on her face. "Here," she hands me a biscuit from the counter of the bakery.

"Thank you mother!" I say as I kiss her cheek and rush out heading toward the forge. The sun itself is not yet out, but the streets are already full of people and wagons getting ready for their jobs and daily responsibilities.

"Oh look its Daniel! Hello Daniel how are you are your parents ?" A voice mocks I ignore it and continue toward the forge. Honestly it used to bother me before but not anymore. It's been going on since I was a child all because my parents were different; mind you not bad, but different. My father Jackson Matthew Nightingale was strange on many aspects for one he let my mother Madiline Elizabeth Nightingale quite some freedom. She has a say in our household, our expenses she even owns and runs a bakery. It's the best bakery in town nobles and wealthy people love to buy from her which has earned her respect.

Even the royal family buys from her often but there is a reason to that. She has auburn hair and blue eyes like the sea she's sweet kind and orderly but, can be very commanding. Which is needed for my father who is the opposite loud and childlike has black hair and crystal blue eyes big and tall and the best blacksmith in the kingdom which earned him a lot of respect despite his abnormal ways.

Another aspect in which he was abnormal,was that he gave my sister Josephine Mary Nightingale(however we sometimes fondly call her Jasmine or Jazz for the flower she's so fond of) the same freedoms as my mother and not only that she gets to decide who she wants to marry that's right decide! It won't be a difficult task finding someone who wants to marry her she is beautiful just like our mother she has auburn hair though her's is a bit lighter and she has our mother's eyes as well, no that won't be problem at all, finding someone whom she wants to marry now that is the real challenge. She's headstrong and very intelligent at times she is annoying, but I do love her dearly.

However the weirdest aspect of my father and even my mother is their secret obsession with spirits and ghosts(if anybody found out that would be disastrous). Anyway back to Josephine is the oldest child in the family she is 17. Then me Daniel James Nightingale I am 15 tall for my age with raven black hair and crystal blue eyes like my father.

Finally we have Richard Henry Nightingale the youngest of us all just 4 and looks exactly like our father dark black hair and except for his bright ocean eyes from our mother, he's really very sweet. That was my family by blood, but you don't need to be related in blood to be family like Timothy George Folhart he may be 2 years older than I but he is my best friend-my brother he has shaggy brown hair hazel green eyes, he's witty, fun loving and loves to eat but somehow he never gains any weight.

Then we have Serenity Hope Time her name is rather abnormal but beautiful… she's another one of my best friends-my-my well I can't say sister she's… different. Well anyway she has hair of ebony and eyes the color of lilacs the most beautiful pair of eyes you'll ever see. Many people call her a witch mostly because of her name and her eyes,, they also say she got it all from her mother and pitied her father for having such a child. I hated it when they acted like they knew her just by appearances. Her father hates it as well because in his eyes she was his angel, sometimes he fears what they might do to her if it ever got out of hand, anyway speaking of him William Edward Time or uncle William ebony haired just like his daughter and dark brown eyes. He is probably the most respected man in the entire kingdom and there are many reason to why he is. The king himself loves coming to him for advice though he is very cryptic which was very irritating a riddle wrapped in a mystery that man is but he's still very wise.

Now here comes the surprising member of my little 'family' King Edward or as I like to call him Uncle Edward. Surprising, no? He's an eccentric fellow, like my dad but he's the king so you cannot just talk behind his back, but it's not like anyone does he may be a peculiar fellow. Messy hair that reaches the end of his neck a red brown color almost like copper and brilliant emerald green eyes tinted with the slightest bit of gold. He's strange in a way like he lets his wife Queen Isabella a beautiful woman with long mahogany hair with tinges of honey and red and soft chocolate brown eyes with amber flecks quite a contrast to her husband or Aunt Bella to me, sit in during his meetings with other lords and let her make suggestions. Leading his own army into battle instead of letting one of his generals do it is another way he's strange, takes advice from Uncle William an old bookkeeper. Though this seems very abnormal the people love him for he is the first king in a very long time that truly listened to his subjects and wanted to help them instead of just pushing them off to the side or letting someone else do it for him. Now you're probably wondering why I call him Uncle the reason for that he is very close friends with my father though no one knows that. Now you're probably wondering how. Well started off like this…

_Flashback_

_3rd POV_

_I young child perhaps about 6 years of age gazes out the window of the grand library longingly staring at the children who laughed and played sure they didn't have the luxury he had but they had the one thing he longed for… championship._

_1st POV 'EDWARD'_

_"But father why-," I am immediately cut off._

_"No Edward you cannot", his father told him firmly._

_"Why? Why can't I?" I ask frustrated_

_"for one you are a child and two you are the prince Edward people will try to use all commoners want power and money which why you can't go out there you are too naïve in the ways of the world! Edward and my word is final! If you wish you may play out back in the garden it is certainly big enough for that, but you may not venture out to the town do you understand?" he states_

_"Yes father", I mumble before turning around and leaving. It's not fair I may be only 6 years old but I am very much mature thanks to my solitude, and what does he know about commoners he doesn't care for them, he doesn't even try to help them! I love my father truly I do, but he simply does not understand who I am. I huffed and made my way to the garden it was a beautiful day the sun shone brilliantly and there was just enough of a soft breeze. I sigh and look at the fence beyond that is the town how I wish I sigh again and as I walk back and forth something catches my eye the gate like fence the spaces in between… I wonder, well my father told me Prince Edward not to venture out into the town but never did he tell normal old Edward, I have a plan…_

_3rd POV_

_And so Edward ran off to his chambers and managed to find the most normal clothing he owned and quickly changed and rushed back to the gate and picked soil up and wiping it all over his face and clothes messed his hair up more than usually and was off after much difficulty squeezing through the fence. And off he was to discover the other side_

_1st POV 'EDWARD'_

_This was absolutely exhilarating being out here in the open as I explored and looked for children my age I soon realized that talking with them playing with them was-well I was too mature after spending so much time alone so here I was at the outskirts of town sitting underneath a willow tree pondering on what I should do now and I sigh._

_My eyes scan my surroundings and there are trees scattered all over standing tall and proud. The leaves a bright green, some speckled with deep reds, others a dark green or vibrant yellow some are even spotted with white. I sigh and lean back onto the tree trunk, I could feel the rough grooves against my back, but it wasn't troublesome- no it was oddly comforting. I run my hands softly through the lush carpet of rich green grass , so soft but somewhat ticklish too. I sigh and feel the warm sunshine caress my face as it streams through the leaves above. I smile and close my eyes and a soft gentle breeze blows carrying the distinctive and comforting smell of apples. For a moment I feel content, but then the crushing feeling of loneliness_

_"What's got you in such deep thought ", a voice questioned my eyes snap open and I look up to see a young man with dark hair and blue eyes._

_"nothing, I just was in town you know and..." I trailed off_

_"and what?" the young man questioned_

_" I was looking for children my age and they weren't exactly interesting they're just so-so childish", I tell him._

_" well they are children after all ", he mused and sat down beside me_

_" yeah I guess I'm just more mature than them," I sigh_

_" but you're a child your self" he pointed out_

_" yes but after being alone for such a long time I grew up a little faster," I answer him_

_" so you've never had an actual friend" he asks slightly surprised and slightly sad._

_" yeah." I whisper softly_

_" not anymore." he stated firmly_

_" what do you mean?" I ask hopefully_

_" it means I am now your friend" , he says with a grin_

_" really?" I ask._

_" really, my name's Jackson, but you can call me Jack and you are?" he asks._

_" Edward- my name is Edward" I tell him with a huge grin._

_End of Flashback_

and thus there was the beginning of their friendship Uncle Edward told my father who was after he became 10 years old my father was quite shocked but understood why he hadn't told him and they've been best friends for years. And even when Uncle Edward had become king their friendship, in fact it grew stronger. I shake my head fondly thinking about my 'family', as my eyes find the blacksmith's workshop and I push the door. "About time you get here!" my father states with an eyebrow raised.

I grin sheepishly " Sorry father", I mutter.

He just rolls his eyes "well what are you doing just standing there get over here and start working," he stated pointing to the desk across the forge. I grimace when I eye the mess on the desk swords and axes, pots and pans piled up. "Father?" I call and he turns toward me "you really must organize this!" I mutter pointing to the mess on the desk.

"Come now, it isn't that bad!" I look at him with an eyebrow raised and show him the delicate gold necklace I was trying to untangle from an axe. He sighs "Okay, maybe I it is a little messy", he admits sheepishly

"A little?" I question him.

"Okay a lot" he grumbles and then brightens up "and you can do that" he finishes with a smirk. I groan and mutter under my breathe and start the painstaking task, my father grins wider "What was that", he asks me mockingly.

I narrow my eyes and give him a dark look "nothing, father", I mumble.

"That's what I thought", he said with a smug smile. I roll my eyes at him and give a small smile and turn to my work.

It's around an hour before noon I believe when the bell next to the door chimes a little as the door is pushed open. "How can I help you!" my father jovially greets the person who has entered.

"Hello Uncle Jack", a soft voice responds and my heart starts racing, I immediately wipe my hands over my apron and rub my face trying to get any dirt off.

"Why, hello sweetheart!" My father replies with a grin and he turns to me with a wicked grin "look who's here son!" I give him a look and turn toward her, her ebony hair out today with a ribbon holding small stands of hair from the sides and her lilac eyes dancing with slight amusement at my father's antics. "Serenity!" I smile at her with a grin.

"Daniel", she gives me a grin as well "Now, tell me did you finally make to work here on time?" she teases me obviously getting her answer from my embarrassed face. "Serenity it's not like I do it on purpose!" I whine she giggles and smiles at me and I grin back and we just look at one another "So are you going to just stare at one another all day or you finally going to ask dear Serenity's father to court her!" my father's voice booms pulling both of us out of our stupor and my cheeks flare I peek a glance at Serenity and see her cheeks are rosy as well "Father!" I exclaim

"What it was a simple question", he says with a innocent look on his face. Before I can say anything Serenity cuts me off "Daniel my father's looking for you, he's at the castle library", she mumbles out rapidly, avoiding my eyes.

"I guess I'll see you later", I say quietly.

This time she smile softly "Yeah i'll see you later", she responds and leaves. As soon as she left I spin around and glare at my father "Don't you have to find William?" he says to me with smirk I whip off the apron and give him one last smirk before leaving "Remember to eat something for lunch or your mother will kill me!" he calls out to me as I leave. I quickly weave through the roads heading toward the castle and soon, I'm at the gate "Halt! Who goes there!" The tall stoic guard calls out.

"Good afternoon Owen", I say with a grin. Almost immediately the uptight rigid mask slipped off and he grins at me "Good afternoon Daniel, Left me guess you're here to see William?" he asks me.

"Yes, so do mind if-", I ask gesturing to the castle.

Owen chuckles and steps aside "Go right ahead", he informs me with a grin.

"Thanks!" I call back to him as I enter the castle and rush toward library. I brush past servants in my hurry and nearly collide with a couple of servants and quickly mumble apologies as I continue my way to the library "You should not be running in the corridors", a smooth voice reprimands me I look over my shoulder to see emerald green eyes that give me a disapproving look though I see amusement twinkling in them as well, he's dressed finely like usual and his hair just as messy and unkempt as always. "You could get yourself hurt", he continues.

"Sorry Uncle Edward, but Uncle William wants to see me", I respond pleasantly.

"Ah, yes I certainly know how he get's like", he murmurs softly.

"He, won't let it go even if you're just a few seconds late!" I complain.

"Well then best be off", he informs me chuckling

"I'll see you later!" I respond before taking off

"oh, yes while your here your Aunt will probably want over for lunch!" he calls out to me.

"Okay, see you then", I shout back from the end of the corridor before taking off full speed toward the library, I am huffing and puffing as I slide into the library "you managed to get here on time", a voice mused from behind me I spin around and there he is smirking at me his light brown eyes dancing with laughter.

I scowl at him "What is it with you and time, sure your last name's Time, but really?" I mutter giving him a glare. He sighs and puts the book in hands on the table and waves his hand and the books and It return to the self, ahh magic it's a wonderful, thing you see when people thought Serenity's mother was a witch, however what they didn't realize it was her father with the magical abilities, and the best part is I'm his apprentice. I grin at him but my smile slips off I see the somber expression, "what's wrong", I whisper worried.

"we have a problem" he says seriously "It's Umbra..." he sighs.

I freeze "no", I gasp, no no no any one but him anyone...

* * *

**There are some key differences to fit the time period Serenity is an OC but she's the sam of this story there personalities are going to be quite similar(Don't worry all you DxS i'm one too) as for Timothy he may have replaced Tucker, only again because of time period however i could bring him in if you want so tell me in reviews and also on a closing note yes William represents Clockwork, Oh yeah and i'm going to be updating some of my other stories this week Kay!**


End file.
